


hobbies

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cameras, Getting to Know Each Other, Hobbies, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Harry never would have thought himself to liking cameras again.





	hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's event, HP Rare Pair Net Winter Challenge.

Cameras had always a thing Harry once hated with a passion; they could still be annoying, but the differences of the flashes and people that were behind them now made the difference. Since his entry back to the Wizarding World by age eleven he had some trouble with the paparazzi and journalists alike. There had been kinder ones in the mix, but with the fame he had been attached with, it had delved into the frantic and nosy ones to be persistent. Hogwarts had been once a place he could semi escape it. But once the war was over, and Harry had to pick the pieces, that he had scattered beforehand.  
  
It had been a sort of strange world, since one the few people that had helped him with his issues, had been Colin Creevey.  
  
Yeah, that had been a surprise for him too. But the little kid he once met years ago, had grown up considerably. And so, his artistry of taking photos, they weren’t the flashy one-dimensional ones he regularly saw; in fact, they were works of art. They had something that made Harry breathless. When they first started talking again, Harry couldn’t help but feel like a giddy teen again with Colin. There was just this youthfulness that Colin didn’t lose from the war. He had perfected it in a way that observed and calmed Harry. The cameras that he did use weren’t blasted to Harry’s face when they talked, but they had always made Harry curious again about Colin’s subjects and pieces he worked with.  
  
He never meant to regularity hang out with Colin after their first reunion, but the longer he did the more he became fascinated by the camera. Of how photography really became a hobby for him to engage with another person. And while Colin did use it as a means for bills and enjoyment, Harry still felt overjoyed at how his life turned around. It really had been fascinating the way his views changed. And it all had been thanks to Colin; a boy Harry once didn’t know much before when his life was too busy with life and death choices. But now, he had been given an offer to see what photography could be for him.  
  
The winter months that had brought them together had been a thrilling experience too. They had been contained by the days when they walked around the open landscapes, where the snow had been a blanket in their surroundings. The sun was high, with few clouds. It hadn’t been long for Colin to take out his camera, and for that day he took out a muggle one. He took plenty of photos of a shy deer that past them.  
  
It had been an ordinary snow day; but for Harry, it had been perfect. Because in the end of that day, Harry and Colin were just two people with a camera while appreciating how lovely winter was. And he like it that way.


End file.
